This device relates to an image processing unit and image processing method for generating images seen from a specific view point in three-dimensional virtual space, relates to a game machine featuring the use of this image processing unit and image processing method, and also relates to a medium on which is recorded a program for executing the image processing method. The present invention also relates to a game machine equipped with a stereo sound effects system.
Game machines featuring the use of computer graphics include game machines in which a gun is used to kill enemies (such as xe2x80x9cVirtual Cop,xe2x80x9d by Sega Enterprises). This type of game can be enjoyed by a single player or by several players.
Problem 1
This type of game machine requires exciting images as well as images which can be surveyed in their entirety for the sake of playability. For example, when an enemy approaches, his trajectory should be shown and he should be displayed up close. In conventional game machines, players are individually rated, even in the case of multiple players, making collaborator between players irrelevant.
An object of the present invention is to resolve such drawbacks by providing an image processing unit displaying images that are more playable and more exciting.
An object of the present invention is also to provide a game machine allowing collaborative play between players to be rated.
Problem 2
In this type of game machine, the player wears headphones to experience sounds recorded in the binaural format or the like according to a predetermined storyline.
In this system (game machine), a simple stereo sound effects system can be constructed using a recording format in which speakers are positioned at the player""s ear level.
However, the player experiences prerecorded sounds with this format, which is unsuitable for video games and the like in which situations change in real time. Moreover, wearing headphones on the head while playing games is cumbersome and annoying for players.
There are also stereo sound effects systems in which the sound signals that are input to left and right front speakers are processed and sent to left and right rear speakers, but realistic sounds are difficult to reproduce since two sound sources are distributed to the rear.
In view of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is achieved by providing a stereo sound effects game system in which realistic stereo sound effects featuring sounds that change as situations change in real time can be experienced without headphones.
The present invention comprises shape memory in which object shape data are prerecorded, a processing component for establishing coordinate values for objects in three-dimensional virtual space based on the shape data stored in the aforementioned shape memory, conversion means for receiving the coordinate values established by the aforementioned processing component, and for converting the coordinate values to a visual field coordinate system based on a prescribed view point, view point establishment means for establishing the position of the aforementioned view point on the basis of the situation between an object serving as a predetermined reference and other objects defined in three-dimensional virtual space, and for sending the position to the aforementioned conversion means, and imaging means for adding predetermined texture to the shape data of the visual field coordinate system converted by the aforementioned conversion means.
The representation of an object along the z axis in virtual 3D space is inherently a matter of simple magnification and shrinkage. Although the trajectory tends to be representable only along the x axis, depending on the situation between objects, not only can the view point be elevated when the object is at a distance, for example, and lowered when the object is nearer to more powerfully represent the trajectory of the object on the y axis, but the position of the object on the z axis can be represented by the height of the view point.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned view point establishment means elevates the position of the aforementioned view point when the distance between the aforementioned objects is greater, and lowers the position of the aforementioned view point when the distance between the aforementioned objects is shorter.
The present invention is also such that the aforementioned view point establishment means lowers the position of the aforementioned view point when a first process has been executed between the aforementioned objects, and elevates the position of the aforementioned view point when a second process has been executed between the aforementioned objects.
In the present invention, the aforementioned first process is a process establishing the pitching path for a pitcher in a baseball game, and the aforementioned second process is the process of the pitch by the pitcher.
The present invention is also such that the aforementioned view point establishment means directs the line of vision from the aforementioned view point in the direction of the position of a predetermined object in three-dimensional virtual space.
The present invention furthermore comprises a first step for establishing the coordinate values of objects in three-dimensional virtual space on the basis of prerecorded object shape data, a second step for establishing the position of the view point on the basis of the situation between predetermined objects defined in three-dimensional virtual space, a third step for receiving the coordinate values established in the aforementioned first step, and for converting the coordinate values to a visual field coordinate system based on the view point established in the aforementioned second step, and a fourth step for adding predetermined texture to the shape data of the visual field coordinate system converted in the aforementioned third step.
The present invention is also a medium on which has been recorded a program for executing the aforementioned first through fourth steps on a computer.
The medium includes, for example, floppy discs, hard discs, magnetic tape, photomagnetic discs, CD-ROM, DVD, ROM cartridges, RAM memory cartridges with battery back-up, flash memory cartridges, nonvolatile RAM cartridges, and the like.
Wire communications media such as telephone circuits and radio communications media such as microwave circuits are also included. The Internet is also included in the communications media referred to here.
A medium refers to the recording of information (primarily digital data and programs) by any physical means, which allows prescribed functions to be executed by a processing device such as a dedicated processor. Essentially, it may be anything by which a program is downloaded to computer by any means so as to execute certain functions.
The present invention also comprises shape memory in which object shape data are prerecorded, a processing component for establishing coordinate values for objects in three-dimensional virtual space based on the shape data stored in the aforementioned shape memory, conversion means for receiving the coordinate values established by the aforementioned processing component, and for converting the coordinate values to a visual field coordinate system based on a prescribed view point, audio generating means for generating sounds based on the position of the aforementioned objects in three-dimensional virtual space, view point establishment means for establishing the position of the aforementioned view point on the basis of the sound generating state of the aforementioned audio generating means, and imaging means for adding predetermined texture to the shape data of the visual field coordinate system converted by the aforementioned conversion means.
Game development changes with the use of sounds. For example, characters call out to each other, the actions of another character end in screams of death, enemies (dinosaurs) approach to the cacophony of cars.
The present invention is also such that the aforementioned view point establishment means directs the line of vision from the aforementioned view point in the direction in which sounds are generated.
The present invention additionally comprises a first step for establishing the coordinate values of objects in three-dimensional virtual space on the basis of prerecorded object shape data, a second step for generating sounds on the basis of the position of the aforementioned objects in three-dimensional virtual space, a third step for establishing the position of the aforementioned view point on the basis of the sound generating state in the aforementioned second step, a fourth step for receiving the coordinate values established in the aforementioned first step, and for converting the coordinate values to a visual field coordinate system based on the view point established in the aforementioned third step, and a fifth step for adding predetermined texture to the shape data of the visual field coordinate system converted in the aforementioned fourth step.
The present invention is also a medium on which has been recorded a program for executing the aforementioned first through fifth steps on a computer.
The present invention is a medium on which is recorded the procedure for allowing any of the aforementioned methods to be executed by a processing unit.
The present invention is a game machine for simulated games that can be played by a plurality of players, comprising input means operated by the aforementioned players, shape memory means in which object shape data are prerecorded, a processing component for establishing coordinate values for objects in three-dimensional virtual space based on the shape data stored in the aforementioned shape memory and signals from the aforementioned input means, conversion means for receiving the coordinate values established by the aforementioned processing component, and for converting the coordinate values to a visual field coordinate system based on a prescribed view point, imaging means for adding predetermined texture to the shape data of the visual field coordinate system converted by the aforementioned conversion means, display means for displaying the imaging output of the aforementioned imaging means, back-up score calculating means for dividing the screen of the aforementioned display means into a plurality of areas corresponding to the aforementioned plurality of players, for matching the plurality of divided areas with the aforementioned plurality of players, and for calculating the back-up score on the basis of the shooting results on a player""s own screen and the shooting results on another player""s screen, and rating means for rating players according to the aforementioned back-up score.
Until now, gun play games for simultaneous play by multiple players displayed only the score for one""s own hits, but the image area on the screen can be divided into left and right areas, for example, for two players, and a new unit referred to as the back-up score can be awarded, calculated, and displayed for successful hits against enemies not in one""s own damage area.
The present invention additionally comprises switch display means for displaying a switch on the aforementioned screen, and for switching the screen when the switch is struck by the aforementioned input means.
The present invention also comprises storyline generating means for displaying a prescribed mark on the aforementioned screen, and for changing the way the game storyline unfolds when the mark is struck by the aforementioned incut means.
The present invention furthermore comprises screen switching means for switching between a subjective screen as viewed from the aforementioned player and an objective screen where part of the player is displayed on the aforementioned screen.
The present invention is a medium on which is recorded a program allowing a computer to function as the processing component, conversion means, view point establishment means, imaging means, and back-up score calculating means.
The present invention comprises position calculating means for calculating in real time the coordinate positions of peripheral devices relative to the display screen, and comprises presentation conversion means for converting the game presentation displayed on the display screen on the basis of the calculated results.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned peripheral device consists of a game gun, a photoreceptor element is disposed near the muzzle of the game gun, the photoreceptor element receives light emitted from the display screen of the display unit and generates a prescribed photoreceptor signal, and the aforementioned calculation means calculates the position coordinates for the muzzle of the game gun relative to the aforementioned display screen according to the signals.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned presentation conversion means comprises image processing means for giving the prescribed presentation images to the display at the coordinate position to which the muzzle of the aforementioned game gun is pointed on the aforementioned display screen.
The present invention comprises a recoil generating device for simulating recoil when the aforementioned game gun is fired.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned recoil generating device is air driven.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned recoil generating device comprises a cylinder, an inertia member which moves inside the cylinder, an air inlet which is connected to the cylinder and through which the aforementioned inertia member is moved to generate recoil when air is compressed, and an elastic member for returning the aforementioned inertia member to the position in which it was before it was moved.
The present invention is a recording medium on which is recorded a program for actuating the position calculating means and presentation conversion means.
The present invention is a stereo sound effects game machine, characterized by comprising a booth for housing a player, a television monitor situated in front of the player located in a specific location in the aforementioned booth, a plurality of speakers located around the player in the aforementioned specific location, sneaker driving means for forming independent sound sources corresponding to each of the aforementioned plurality of speakers, and for creating stereo sound effects, image control means for projecting images on the aforementioned television monitor, and central control means for outputting designated signals to the aforementioned speaker driving means and the aforementioned image control means as the game unfolds, and for matching sounds and images to allow the game to advance.
Stereo sound effects corresponding to game situations which change in real time can be experienced because the central control means creates sound effects by outputting designated signals as the game unfolds to the speaker driving means and image control means, and by matching the sounds and images to independently drive the speakers surrounding the player.
The plurality of speakers situated around the player are driven and controlled on the basis of independently formed sound sources, thereby allowing the location of the sounds around the player to be freely varied to reproduce extremely realistic stereo sound, while also allowing more effective stereo sound effects to be created by being linked with the images on the television monitor.
Since no headphones are used, the troubles associated with wearing headphones are eliminated. The players in the booth are isolated from the external world, and are also visually and acoustically separated from external factors, allowing the stereo sound effects to be even further enhanced.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned plurality of speakers comprise a pair of left and right front speakers situated apart from each other in prescribed locations to the left and right, respectively, in front of the player in the aforementioned specific location, and a pair of left and right rear speakers situated apart from each other in prescribed locations to the left and right, respectively, behind the player in the aforementioned specific location.
Stereo sound effects can be created by controlling the left and right front and rear speakers in front of and behind the player based on independent sound sources.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned plurality of speakers comprise a pair of left and right front speakers situated apart from each other in prescribed locations to the left and right, respectively, in front of the player in the aforementioned specific location, a pair of left and right rear speakers situated apart from each other in prescribed locations to the left and right, respectively, behind the player in the aforementioned specific location, and a low sound playback center speaker situated in a low position in the center between the aforementioned pair of left and right front speakers.
In addition to the aforementioned left and right front and rear speakers in front of and behind the player, a low sound playback center speaker is situated in the middle of the left and right front speakers, and the speakers are independently controlled, so as to create more effective stereo sound effects.
The present invention is characterized in that the aforementioned pair of left and right front speakers is situated roughly at the shoulder height of the player in the specific location, and the aforementioned pair of left and right rear speakers is located somewhat higher than the head of the player in the specific location.
The speakers are situated in the aforementioned prescribed positions relative to the player to allow the player to experience a broad range of realistic stereo sound effects in the limited interior space of the booth.
The present invention comprises operating means operated by the player, wherein the aforementioned central control means inputs operating signals from the aforementioned operating means to allow the game to advance.
When the player operates the operating means, the central control means changes the game situation, and designated symbols corresponding to the game situation are output to the speaker driving means and image control means.
Stereo sound effects corresponding to game situations which change in real time as a result of player operation can be experienced because, when the player operates the operating means, the central control means changes the game situation and creates sound effects by outputting designated signals corresponding to the game situation to the speaker driving means and image control means, and by matching the sounds and images to independently drive the speakers surrounding the player.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned operating means is a toy gun that emits infrared rays, detection means for sensing the direction in which the infrared rays are emitted by the toy gun are provided, and the detection signals of the detection means are input as the aforementioned operating signals to the aforementioned central control means.
When the player operates the toy gun, the detection means senses the direction in which the infrared rays have been emitted, and the detection signals are input to the central control means, making it possible to reproduce in image and stereo sound effects the experience of bullets flying in the direction fired by the toy gun, so that the player has a more realistic virtual experience.
The present invention is characterized in that the aforementioned detection means comprises a plurality of photoreceptors situated around the aforementioned television monitor.
The direction in which the infrared rays are emitted by the toy gun can be detected based on the way light is received by the plurality of photoreceptors situated around the television monitor.
The present invention comprises vibration means situated at the feet of the player in the aforementioned specific location and a vibration driving means for driving the aforementioned vibration means, wherein the aforementioned vibration driving means produces vibrations by driving the aforementioned vibration means by means of designated signals from the aforementioned central control means.
The central control means creates stereo sound effects by outputting designated signals as the game unfolds to the speaker driving means and image control means, and by matching the sounds and images, while at the same time outputting designated signals to the vibration driving means as the game unfolds to drive the vibration means and vibrate the feet of the player, thereby making for an even more realistic and exciting experience.
The present invention is characterized in that the aforementioned vibration means is a speaker structure, and the aforementioned vibration driving means is a speaker driving means.
The vibration means causing the feet of the player to vibrate is a speaker structure and transmits sounds, particularly low sounds, in the form of vibrations to the player, who can experience realistic vibrations resembling shaking ground.
The present invention is characterized in that the seat on which the player is seated is located in the specific location in the aforementioned booth, and the aforementioned vibration means vibrates the aforementioned seat.
The vibration means located at the feet of the player vibrates the seat on which the player is seated, allowing the player to experience vibrations with the whole body, for an even more realistic experience.
The present invention is characterized by comprising a booth for housing a player, a display component located inside the aforementioned booth, image generating means for generating images displayed on the aforementioned display component, rotation means for rotating the direction in which the aforementioned player is facing, and rotation control means for rotating the aforementioned rotation means, wherein the aforementioned rotation control means rotates the aforementioned rotation means as the game unfolds, and the aforementioned image generating means changes images according to the rotation.
The present invention comprises a booth for housing a player, a display component located inside the aforementioned booth, image generating means for generating images displayed on the aforementioned display component, and special effects generating means for giving special effects to heighten the player""s sense of being in the scene as the game unfolds.
The present invention is such that the aforementioned special effects generating means discharges air at the aforementioned player.